Finally home
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: This is my first fic so please be nice. Its just a mildly fluffed oneshot about what happens after the movie. Maybe slight spoilers. EdxWinry. Please R&R.


_Genre:General/Romance_

_Summary: Just what happens after the movie. Shouldn't really be any spoilers but there may be._

Disclaimer: I'm sure you are all aware that I don't own FullMetal Alchemist since, sadly, my name is not Hiromu Arakawa. I may own tons of the merchandise but I'll never own Edward. ...Unless it's one of my dreams.

A/N: Hey there! ChibiRaccoon here! This is my first time allowing anyone to see my actual written stuff so please be considerate of that. No Flames please, I'm very self-concious and have no self esteem so I don't need you people doing Roy's job.

Oh and by the way, this is in honor of the author FullMetal Ai, who was very considerate and kind enough to explain how posting works on this site. Thank you very much and I hope you like this piece of work I call a fanfiction. Enjoy.

_Finally home my friend_

She smiled at the customer as he marveled at her handiwork. His auto-mail arm was in perfect working condition and he thanked her profusely, vigorously shaking her hand. She watched him leave towards the evening sun, trying not to laugh whenever he would turn to wave and shout his gratitude. "Good to know someone appreciates my work and won't wreck it every month." she muttered, no hint of bitterness in her voice but more on the lines of sorrow. She flipped the waist-length sunflower hair she had over her shoulder and she headed into the house. Her grandmother was in the kitchen, stirring a large pot of stew, looking very funny as she stood on a stool to reach the wooden spoon.

"I'm all done with Mr. Sanders Granny."Winry said as she walked in. She headed for the fridge to grab a glass of milk.

"That's good Winry. Did you clean up your workbench afterwards?"

"Er...not yet." came the sheepish reply.

"Well get to it. And later on tonight I need you to oil down Den. That arm of his is starting to squeak far too much."

"Already did it." Pinako looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. "Good. But you'd better learn to clean the workbench too." Winry nodded and looked at the milk she was about to pour into a cup. She stared at if for all of five minutes before putting it away without indulging in any, muttering darkly about something that sounded dangerously close to 'Short bean'. Pinako chuckled when Winry was out of earshot.

Winry walked to the room she and Pinako shared to work on auto-mail prosthetics. She let out a sort of embarressed laugh when she looked at the mess she'd left. Screws were rolling off the countertop, wrenches and screwdrivers alike were scattered around, some having fallen to the floor. Rags with splotches of oil lay everywhere in sight and Winry wondered when all of this had transpired. _'Nearly 22 years old and I'm still as messy as I was when I was a kid.' _

Den showed up while she was trying to get rid of all of the rags and helped by picking up any she dropped in his mouth delicately and taking them to the washing room. Winry ruffled the fur on the dogs head in thanks and affection then returned to categorizing all of the screwdrivers by color into her toolbox. The phone rang but Winry was spared having to fetch it by Pinako, who'd gotten to it first. Den whined as he watched his owner lift a heavy engine she was expierementing on to place it in the storage room which was also known as the basement. She staggered somewhat to the door and Den rushed forward to sieze the end of the mechanism when he realized how close it was to landing on his precious owner's foot. "Th-thanks Den." she gasped. Together the two were somehow able to drop the heavy object in the basement without any injuries. Winry sighed and slumped against the wall until she was sitting against it. Den put his head in her lap and she stroked him gently.

"Hey Den..." she began after a moment of silence that had Den with his eyes closed in content as Winry managed to find just the right spot to rub, the one behind his left ear. His tail wagged once in acknowledgement. "When the time comes and I leave Risembool to open my own auto-mail shop in a big city like Central, will you come with me?" She laughed as the dog licked her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." she said and hugged him around the neck fiercely. "At least I'll have one of my best friends with me at least."

Winry had walked into the kitchen to tell her grandmother she was finished, but balked as the smell of something baking met her nose. _'Oooh...is this apple pie?'_ she thought, a hungry like expression crossing her face. She slunk towards the oven for a peek but a spoon controlled by Pinako slapped her hand before she could get too close. Den wuffed and Pinako gave him a stern look aswell, her pipe bobbing up and down as she spoke. "Not even for you boy. That's for after dinner." Den's reply was to give her a look that suggested he was trying to say something along the lines of 'But I'm your precious dog. Can't I have just a little piece?'.

"Why're you making an apple pie Granny? You know I could have done it since Mrs. Hughes did show me how to make some of the best pies I've ever tried."

The old woman let some smoke filter out her mouth. "Because your too busy taking those cans of oil that I left by the door out to the shed outside. We'll have to run into town tomorrow to restock."

Winry shrugged. "No problem Granny." Den decided to stay in the kitchen as Pinako returned to tending to the stew, just in case any pieces came flying his way. Winry set out to fulfill the task set to her with her mind in a saddened state. Pinako had been making her do alot of the hard work lately. It was a sign that the woman who'd raised her wouldn't be around for much longer. Her strength was leaving her and it deeply scarred Winry to see such a strong woman so weak lately. Pinako hadn't hinted at anything of the sort but then again she didn't have to. Winry knew. She knew her grandmother was dying. No point in beating around the bush no matter how much it hurt. But Winry refused to let a tear out. Pinako wasn't dead yet so what would be the point of crying now. Plus she still held a promise that she wanted to make sure came true. Even if it took a lifetime.

She was at the front door to go back inside when a strange feeling washed over her. Her hand went to her pocket reflexively and without a second thought, Winry flung the wrench into the air with a yell of "You idiot! Haven't I told you to call first!" She gasped as she watched the distant figure of someone on the dark horizon drop to the ground. Behind her Winry could hear Den barking from the kitchen window. She watched the person she had hit shoot up and suddenly start sprinting towards her. It took only two seconds for her to make up her mind and start rushing forward aswell. She grinned as a look of surprise on the persons familiar face appeared when she raced toward him herself and tackled him to the ground.

"Oww...Dammit Winry..."Edward groaned as he felt the bump on his head throb painfully. He was about to give the girl a good lecture before he noticed something. _'She's not a girl anymore...'_

Winry giggled when she was given the realization that she'd fallen on Edward. The giggles stopped as she noticed his eyes glued on a private area she'd rather noone stared at. "You know I still have another wrench." she warned. Edward shook himself out of his temporary stupor and stood up and Winry made sure her jacket was zipped up all the way. "Yeah well you shouldn't be hitting anyone with that thing! Especially me!" He held a hand out to her, which she graciously accepted before pulling him into a hug. "Welcome home." she whispered to him. He stood a few inches taller than her now. His hair, in a loose ponytail, had grown so long it would soon be head to head with hers. She felt his neck heat up and knew he was blushing.

"Where's Al?"

"Central for right now. I'm still in hot water with the military."

"Yeah well you never really did anything the way they wanted you too. You were forever getting into trouble and ruining my auto-mail."

"It was necessary." he answered, somewhat offended.

"You'd better start praying to god if anythings happened to the last auto-mail I gave you."

With this the sound of laughing met her ears. "Well surprise, but I haven't wrecked this arm and leg yet. They're both still in perfect condition."

Even Winry had to laugh. She secretely marveled at the fact that he was able to keep the auto-mail for nearly three years without somehow destroying it but she felt happy just the same.

Suddenly Edward let her go to look towards the Rockbell house that had become his second home after he'd burned down his own. "Is that stew and pie I smell?" he asked. He had the look of a starved rat and was trying to keep himself from making a river with his drool. Winry giggled more.

She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Let's go home Ed." He blushed slightly but nodded and allowed his childhood friend to lead him to the house.

_Promises said _

_Promises lost._

_I never let my heart fill with dread_

_it hurt so much but I believed in you despite the cost._

_You looked at me with eyes of the sun_

_My eyes met yours with the shine of the moon._

_The tortures of the past have ruined our childhood fun_

_But I'm holding on so that I'll see you soon._

_You promised to me on that day_

_That you'd make me cry in happiness _

_You kept your promise now won't you stay?_

_I'm looking toward our future radiance._

_The path is open, sky clear_

_And all that matters now it that you're really here._

_I'm not alone..._

_And you're finally home. _

ChibiRaccoon

My first fanfiction! Yay! I'm sorry it's not that great but I'm really trying to do better. I'm so glad I finally have the chance to post this and can see what people think. As for future reference, I'm a major EdxWinry fan and have the tendency to write mostly in Winry's perspective. So if you don't like Winry, you won't like my fanfiction that I'm going to post one of these days.

Thank you very much for reading this. Good-bye. Oh and please Read and Review!


End file.
